WAT?: Grape Juice, or an eternal mystery?
by destroyerdestroyerdestroyer
Summary: Did I...always look like this?
1. Oh it's just grape juice

It's April fools day of course. The day Aisha's potion went wrong.

"HELLO GUYS". Aisha proudly walked in the dungeon 'lounge' catwalk style, holding a pink potion with gems in it. Elsword, Rena, Eve Raven and Chung looked at her.

"WEBA AISHA". Said Chung, nodding, as Elsword kept his troll face on which he worked so hard to maintain. Raven and Rena chuckled like Oprah and Tiger Woods do it. Aw yes.

"So you guys know what day it is?" Aisha smiled, keeping the potion at her back.

"It's Christmas?" Said Elsword, with his troll face. Aisha quickly put on her mastered WTF face.

"WHAT THE FUQ ELSWORD NO. IT IS APRIL FOOLS." The whole room went silent, followed by surprised OOOHZ and AHHHZ as Aisha showed her potion. Eve laid back on her blue fish chair.

"My system..." Eve repeated this twice, narrowing into her thinking face. "Cannot process what this is. By appearance..." Eve stared closer as Raven tried to follow her gaze to find out what she was looking at. She flung forward. "YES!" They were all looking at the silver haired Nasod now. "It is a purple 'rock'". She said, full of pride. Chung stared at her confusingly.

"Eve that's ridi-" he was cut off by the Mage.

"EVE! THAT IS CORRECT!" Elsword stood up, clanking his feet against the ground.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IT IS OBVIOUSLY JUICE WITH ROCKS IN IT!" They all began squabbling and arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Aisha said. "None of you are right. It is my special beverage. Kukukuku...No I'm kidding. It's grape juice." The Dimension Witch laughed out loud or 'LOL'd, as Rena says it. Rena managed to keep her poker face while Raven was still chuckling like Tiger Woods. Meanwhile, Eve was still proud of her 'close' prediction, Elsword stroked his troll face, while Chung just made Tsk Tsk noises, looking as if he was surrounded by idiots. "Here!" Aisha gave drinks to each one of them. Eve wouldn't take hers. She would stare into its molecules in awe, so Aisha just gave her tea of which she gracefully took. Aisha herself took a glass of The beverage, and they all cheered to leaves. As they sipped. The blackness entered each of their brains. They each woke up as..


	2. I had no idea

They were all in their rooms. So it begins with Elsword. His red hair flowed majestically as his short red dress waved around with heels. Pardon me, SHE. And HER. Why? Elsword was now a female. Still noticing his surroundings and the fact he couldn't in fact, maintain his poker face. "Wait a second.." She thought out loud. "Something doesn't seem..."

In her purple, star decorated room, her hair was choppy and small, barely waving as her Mage dress seemed larger. She felt a weight on her chest. Her face had a stubble on it, and she had muscles around herself.

Pardon me again, HE. And HIM. Why? Aisha was now a man. First thinking she passed out from her unadvised drink, she shrugged. "Hm? My chest feels heavier hehe.." She walked to the mirror and had no words.

Pardon me again, HE had no words. Thinking she miraculously had a growth spurt, it turned out to be 'too much' of a growth spurt. (Or shall I say, ENERGY SPURT. Oh yeah she definitely put on some MAGICAL MAKEUP. Her muscles are the guillotine to the press! I bet she's awful HEAVY! Ok I'm done now). At loss of words, he stared closer, finally understanding what happened. "MOTHER FU-"

In his dark black room with no decorations, his hair was tied back into a spiky ponytail, long and flowy. He had a small top, with a metal skirt and heels.

Pardon me again, SHE and HER. Why? Raven was now a woman. Sadly getting up knowing the witches drink was trouble, she looked down and couldn't see her feet. There was a brown top over her, and then she finally noticed what had happened. No longer could he chuckle like tiger woods. He now had no choice but to imitate Jennifer Lopez instead. But then something else hit him. Hard. So hard he needed to put RUB A535 on his head because it hurt so much. Wait a second...he thought. He looked at his own body while equipping his coat. "What...The..FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUU-". -Example of 'Raven 's Rage' sponsored by Team Elsword.

In her robotic room full of cluttered mechanical parts, she arose from her capsule. She now had different attributes. Or shall I say, SHE had them. Emphasis on the SHE.

Why? Eve was now an intense British woman. By golly, indeed it was the tea. Her chest grew as well as her robotic bottom. She now looked old and strange. She didn't yawn as she usually would. She arose quickly and began whining about no tea in her room. Yes, Eve is now a British Tea addict. We knew it was a matter of time, yet this one wont admit she has a problem. She never even noticed her change, because she changed TOO MUCH. "Jolly good rest..."

In his cluttered room of notes and studying tools and large cannons, he lay on his blue car bed. He now had long flowy blonde hair, with a sweet smile and large attributes. Pardon me. SHE. And HER.

Why? Chung fellow was now a female, of course! Are you new here?

Chung sighed, yawning, knowing from the start that he shouldn't have taken Aisha's 'grape juice'. He arose from his bed, scratching his stomach. Wait a second...he thought. His belly was now smooth as a baby's face. Yawning, he stood up, walking up to his destroyer. He looked down to the handle, but there was something else. Much like raven, this hit him. Hard. So hard that he needed to go to The Drug Mart and buy 6 packets of RUB A535. "Uhm...What is going on...?"

In her nature filled room of maps and compasses, she lay on her bed. She now had short, choppy green hair and a slight 6 pack.

Pardon me, HE and HIM.

Why? Simple. Rena was now a man.

She yawned majestically, grabbing her small flower bow. She drank her spring water and opened the door and went into the hall of her inn. Just then, she realized, No, HE realized what had happened. The only words that came out were "Oh, Aisha...Why?"


End file.
